Tattoo
by xXGoldie13Xx
Summary: Rikki and Zane have broken up, but Zane is still in love with her. Of course, Rikki doesn't believe that he loves her, and stays away from him. But what happens when he gets a tattoo that just might prove his love? I suck at summaries. Zane/Rikki One-shot


**A/N: Ok, this is my first H2O story, so please no flames. I don't own anything. **

* * *

><p>Rikki Chadwick walked along the shore of the beach. Her eyes watched the waves roll and the sun set behind it. It was beautiful. Then of course, she saw<em> him.<em>

He was crowded around his friends, as usual. A girl clung to his side, making him uncomfortable, but he never mentioned it to her. His stupid friend tried to do a flip and landed on his head, and he simply laughed.

Rikki rolled her eyes. She couldn't think about him. He wasn't worth it, yet Rikki's eyes never left him.

One of his friends gestured toward the water, and Zane smiled. He kindly pushed the girl away, and took off his shirt, then began running for the water.  
>Rikki watched him, thinking about how she used to be the girl clinging to his side, except he never minded her. Most of the time, it was him pulling her to him. She watched the girl jump on his shoulders, and play chicken.<p>

Eventually, the girl fell off his shoulders (Not really a big shocker) and into the water. When she came up, she was clinging to his arm again. Rikki had never clung to him that much. He clung to her. She was his and he was hers. But not any more.

She heard the girl shriek, and look at his arm. "What is this?" She exclaimed.

Zane looked at his arm. "Relax, Taylor, it's nothing." He said, shrugging the girl named Taylor's hand off his arm. Rikki squinted, but couldn't see what was on his arm.

"You didn't have it yesterday!" Taylor exclaimed.

"So." Zane muttered. He began walking toward shore. He grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, but not before Rikki could see what was on his arm.

It was a tattoo. It was placed on his upper right arm, and as Rikki squinted to see what it was, she gasped. Her name was permanently written on his skin. 'Rikki' was written in beautiful cursive black ink, that couldn't wash away. Rikki stopped walking and watched Zane run up the beach...

* * *

><p>Rikki pushed back the beads and entered Rikki's. She didn't bother stopping to say hello to Cleo or Bella. She walked straight to Zane's office, nothing and nobody stopping her. She opened the door, without knocking, and walked inside.<p>

"Rikki?" Zane asked, puzzled.

"I need to talk to you." Rikki said, sternly.

"About what?" Zane asked, he shut his lap top and put his full attention to Rikki.

"I saw you at the beach today." Rikki began.

"So?" Zane said, shrugging..

"And your new tattoo." Rikki said.

"Oh." Zane muttered.

"Ya." Rikki said, swallowing. "You never had it before."

"I got it yesterday." Zane said, playing with a pencil.

"Why?" Rikki asked.

"Look, I have to go." Zane said, standing up. It was obvious he didn't want to talk about it. He walked out the door, leaving Rikki more puzzled than ever.

* * *

><p>She found him on the beach. He was staring at the waves, while sitting on the wooden fence. The wind blew against him, but he didn't seem to even notice it. Rikki looked at the waves, getting mesmerized by them. "It's pretty, isn't it?" Rikki asked, taking a deep breath, and inhaling the salty ocean air.<p>

Zane turned his head toward Rikki. "I've seen prettier." He said, a small smile playing at his lips.

Rikki turned to face him. "Why, Zane?" She asked. The wind was blowing back her hair and the sun gave her a certain glow. She was the most beautiful thing Zane had ever seen.

Zane jumped off the wooden fence and stood, so he could fully face Rikki. "Rikki, you know why, so don't act like you don't. You may be over me, but I am not over you." He said.

"Zane, you need to forget about me. You may not be over me, but you need to try to get over me. Tattooing my name to your arm is not going to help you any." Rikki said.

Zane gave her a smile. "I know that. I just don't want to get over you. You make me happy, Rikki. Your the only flipin' girl who really can." Zane said. With every word, his smile only grew. "I know you don't like me any more, or you are trying not to at least. Either way, until the day I die, I'm going to love you."

"You- you_ love _me?" Rikki asked.

"I don't tattoo just any-body's name on my skin." Zane said with a smile. He looked down and back up. "I know we've had bad times, A LOT, but even so, I can't stop thinking about the good times. I can't stop thinking about your smile, your laugh, your eyes, YOU!"

Rikki took a step forward and looked at Zane's tattoo. "What does it say under 'Rikki'?" Rikki asked.

"_Forever_." Zane said. Rikki looked up and met Zane's eyes.

"Do you really meant that?" Rikki asked. The two never broke eye contact.

Zane nodded. Slowly, their lips met. When they parted, there was only smiles. They kissed again and fate was set.

_Forever._


End file.
